


Gravitated by You

by BeTrueBeYou96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Slow Build, There is literally only one curse word in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTrueBeYou96/pseuds/BeTrueBeYou96
Summary: Levi was captivated by his young charge, Eren, but did Eren feel the same way?





	Gravitated by You

It was always the strangest of phenomenon that led Captain Levi to encounter his friends. He had known a copious amount of people over the years, some of which he had allowed himself to form an attachment to. They had grown closer to each other over all these years as they aimed to survive the chaotic world they lived in. Life was constantly a lesson- one that taught Levi to treat the people in his life as if they would disappear the next second. They weren’t just his friends anymore. They were his family; they knew everything they needed to know about each other, and relied on each other’s strengths. It was because of these relationships, that Levi knew he would eventually need to settle down with someone. Someone that could see the  _ real _ him, and not “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.” 

Levi knew that when he said the words “I love you” to Eren Jaeger, he could never take them back. He had grown up believing in three crucial promises. The first one was to never turn your back on a comrade when they needed your help. The second was to trust your instincts. The third and most important one was to never betray nor break someone’s heart. It was a promise he could never properly convey- that is, however, until he met Eren. 

He had fallen for Eren not all at once, but gradually over time. It was the simple and difficult moments that they shared that prompted Levi to fall in love. He had let his guard down and there Eren was- ready to take on all his sorrows. It felt like it did when they were in battle. As if Eren was synced with Levi’s every move. It was a instinctual drive that brought the two so close to each other time and time again. Each movement complemented Levi’s perfectly. 

It was their first meeting that started it all. It was desperation and united salvation all in one massive ordeal that started off their relationship. It was Eren’s eagerness to prove a point that startled Levi the most. 

The first time they met had felt like a dream to Levi. He stumbled on his words and his actions. Eren had reminded him so much of his late friend, Isabel. 

Isabel had been one of his closet companions. She had been headstrong and confident in her abilities. She never hesitated to speak her mind, and was always determined to improve herself and others. Not only did these characteristics show in Eren as well, but it was the green eyes that struck a nerve in Levi. He could still recall the way Isabel had been able to leave Levi breathless with just one look. Her eyes had always been so lively and revealed what she had felt on the inside. Eren possessed these same qualities in in his own emerald eyes. He was so utterly lost and dumbfounded by Eren’s resemblance, that he constantly had to reassure himself that it wasn’t  _ her  _ he was interacting with. Eren was haughty and vivacious. His temper ripped through the courtroom and slashed its way into Levi’s guarded heart. 

Who was this boy- no, who was this man that caused Levi to second guess his every move? He couldn’t control him. He couldn’t make him move and obey. Yet he found himself enjoying each moment they fought, as if that could bring his old life rushing back to the surface. 

It was a wonder Levi could function at all. Eren followed so closely, so fervently, so diligently that Levi could barely breathe. His thoughts constantly back-tracked to the mysterious emerald eyed titan that was in his charge. It didn’t help that Eyebrows and Four Eyes butted in and gave knowing looks at their flustered Captain. It was a miracle he didn’t fall apart at the seams of his very cravat. 

It was the way Eren moved, spoke and handled himself that constantly provoked and encouraged Levi’s yearning for the young man. He could not bear to admit that he cared for the titan aloud, but he did ponder their relationship privately. 

Levi was a reserved man- he didn’t commit easily, nor did he allow his emotions to get the better of him. Yet Eren managed to somehow break Levi’s barriers and force his way into his shattered heart. 

Eren was an attentive person. He learned quickly and efficiently. Every effort he made was to prove that he wasn’t some diabolical monster that wanted to destroy all of humanity. His soft eyes conveyed a great sadness that chilled Levi to the core. He had known that sadness all his life, and here it was in another person. It was a burden he couldn’t contain for long. It was Levi that had found him unconscious and barely breathing. The steam from his titan body seeped into Levi’s cloak and uniform, embedding its way into his hair and skin. The stench and blood made Levi gag, but he was desperate to remain calm in this dire situation. 

Eren had fought off an onslaught of titans, placing himself in the line of danger to protect his Captain and comrades. Levi’s heart beated rapidly as he pulled out a knife and began to painstakingly cut Eren out of the shell that used to be his titan self. It was absolutely horrible and putrid. How could someone so strong and fearless be so vulnerable and careless? This battle could have cost them dearly- it could have cost Eren his life. Why would he place himself in such a predicament? Levi tsked as he grabbed a fistful of muscle from Eren’s heated body. 

It would not be until they had returned to base, that Levi would soon discover Eren pretending to be in good health. He had a fever and his muscles shook as he tried to hold his sword up. They had been training one-on-one in combat. Levi had watched Eren warily- observing the way Eren would stumble and lose balance at times. Sweat would glisten off his forehead and slide down his pale neck. His brown hair was slicked back, and his green shirt moistened at his back and armpits. His hold on the blade would slip due to the excessive amount of perspiration radiating off the young man. 

At last Eren would eventually fall to his knees, defeated and gasping for breath. 

If anyone ever dared ask Levi when was the moment he  _ knew _ that he was in love with Eren, Levi would tell them that he never knew it at first. It was like the weather- you never knew when it would rain, but when it did, you knew it was there and you couldn’t hide from it for very long. It was a gradual process that taunted the Captain. Once he knew that he wanted Eren, he couldn’t stand not having him as his own. 

Love wasn’t an easy word to say for Levi. It conveyed so many truths and promises- ones that Levi was desperate to protect. However, it was the simple words and phrases that Levi chose to say that showed he cared for the young titan. When he said “Oi,’ he was really saying that he wished to get Eren’s attention. When he affectionately nicknamed Eren as a “brat,” he was claiming him as a part of his inner circle. It was his way of saying “hey, I care about you and want you to know that.” Whenever he said, “not bad,” or “good job,” he really meant to say “I see that you are improving and I appreciate that.” However, the one phrase that outshined them all was a question: “Do you trust me, Eren?” 

He was always apprehensive around the young titan- as if he could somehow cause Eren to shatter into thousands of minuscule shards of glass. If even one of those pieces were lost, would Levi be able to find it and put Eren back together? He was afraid to ponder that question. 

Levi could fondly remember a cold, spring day at the homely manor they shared with Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and Petra. His team had been specifically hand crafted- Levi chose who joined and who stayed. They were the best and most reliable team Levi had ever had. They weren’t just his friends, they were another part of his strange family. 

Levi had tasked the others with cleaning the courtyard and downstairs, while he and Eren tackled the rooms upstairs. They were near completion, when Eren had placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder. He flinched from the contact. It took all of his willpower to not attack the young titan right then and there. 

“Captain,” Eren’s other hand was raised and pointing to the window that occupied the other end of the room. The trees gently swayed in the wind, their leaves caressing the edge of the window. The sky had a warm glow to it, as yellow, blue and red combined to create a peaceful sunset. There was a wooden bench beneath that window and Eren moved forward and sat at it, raising his arm to rest his elbow on the stone windowsill. 

Levi sighed and joined Eren at the window. He crossed one booted foot on top of his other knee and leaned toward the pane of glass. He could faintly see his team down below, brushing hay back into the horses’ stalls. Levi returned his attention to the sky, watching as birds passed by and cawed at one another in passing. He wondered briefly what it would be like to be one of them. What did they say to each other? Where did they go? Did they have a home somewhere? Perhaps they had a cozy nest somewhere, where their family waited for them to return home with food in beak. 

Levi turned his head slightly to observe Eren next. He often wondered what Eren was thinking about. He always got this certain look- the viridity of his eyes would glaze over and his smooth lips would thin just a little bit. His cheekbones were tightened as Eren gazed outside, hopefully oblivious to his Captain’s attention. Where did he  _ go  _ when he made that face? What was he seeing, and what was he doing there? He looked so lost, as if he didn’t quite know that himself. Was he thinking about the upcoming battle, or when he would see his friends again? Or did he think of Levi? 

Levi felt himself sigh as he stared at Eren. He often wished that Eren felt the same way about his Captain. He was enamored by the young man. He could barely sleep sometimes, worried that Eren was somehow sick or cold downstairs in the basement all alone. Was Levi the real monster here? He had been ordered to lock Eren up in the basement down below, but Eren was never really a threat anymore. He was kind to the team, and would help them with training and maintaining the manor. He joked with them even. He told them stories of the pranks he used to pull on his friends, Armin and Mikasa. How could someone that practically glowed when he laughed, dare be considered a monster by the public? Even his attention to detail when taking care of the horses showed the utmost of respect for another’s life. Levi often heard him whisper to them, complimenting their stride and appearance. Even the young man’s manners were exquisite! He behaved at the table, kept his elbows to his sides and helped clean up after himself and the others. It was bizarre to feel this way towards Eren. It felt like he could have known him all his life, even down in the slums of the Underground where he met Isabel and Furlan. 

Levi even had nightmares about Eren! When those nights occured, Levi would often find himself down in the basement. He would watch Eren sleep, watching his chest fall up and down as he breathed. Sometimes he would shake from the cold, and Levi would lend him a blanket from his own room. It brought him some relief when he’d see Eren visibly relax from the small gesture. It especially boosted Levi’s ego when he knew Eren had nightmares of his own, and Levi would risk holding Eren’s moistened hand just to calm him down. Some nights he would even let Eren join him on a run through the nearby forest. They would jog beside each other, and Levi would listen to Eren as he talked about his adventures with the 104th Training Corps. His laughter would warm Levi’s heart, and he would move closer just to hear it again. 

Levi held onto those moments, as if they would be his last with Eren. He could never get enough of Eren’s laughter, his tears, his panicked voice, or the way he spoke quietly to his childhood friends. It was all these moments and more that led Levi to this moment.  

As a cloud briefly passed by and casted a shadow over Eren’s face, Levi stretched his arm and pulled Eren a little closer to his body. Although Eren’s cheeks turned a brilliant red, he didn’t move away from his Captain’s side. After the initial shock of being so close, he eventually relaxed and leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder. 

Levi could feel his heart beating erratically inside his chest. He was petrified that Eren could hear it, but he chose to persevere with his goal in mind. He rested his hand on Eren’s head and began to stroke the soft brown strands. Eren faintly smelled of a summer’s breeze. It was an earthy smell that reminded Levi of the many walks they took late at night. The pine needles would stick to their cloaks and hair, but the experience would leave them breathless and feeling new. Eren smelled like fresh pine needles mixed with the sugary residue of forest berries and crisp morning air. It was a refreshing smell and one that Levi would never forget. 

“Eren,” Levi whispered. He was afraid that if he spoke too loud he would ruin the moment. 

“Hmm,” he felt Eren mumble into his shoulder. 

“What do you think of this room?” It was a simple room with access to a window and a lovely view of the front of the manor. There was a bed in one corner and a wardrobe in another. An empty chest resided at the foot of the bed, which could be used to hold more items. The bed was comfy enough, and they had just exchanged the sheets for new ones. 

“It’s got a lovely view,” Eren whispered back. 

“But do you like it,” he asked. Eren didn’t even hesitate with a response. 

“Yes, are we expecting company soon? Is the Commander coming by for a visit,” he questioned. His thick eyebrows were furrowed with worry. He probably assumed Eyebrows would be coming to take him away- to surrender him to those sick bastards from the Military Police, who wished to dissect Eren and treat him like a true monster.  

Levi barked out a laugh, which caused Eren to whip his head around. He gawked at Levi, his mouth open and his eyes filled with worry. He had never heard his Captain laugh like  _ that  _ before. 

“Captain,” he asked, his expression still filled with puzzlement. 

“Sorry,” he wheezed, “no, we are not expecting Erwin. I spoke with the rest of the team earlier and they all agreed with me that you need more space.” 

He placed his hand on Eren’s neck and rested it there. Eren’s rigid posture slightly relaxed, but his emerald eyes were frightened. 

“Eren, this is your room now.” 

“W-what?” 

“You aren’t- I,” he paused. “Seeing as you are a member of this team, it is only fair that you receive the same accommodations.” 

“Captain, I…” Eren bit his bottom lip and water appeared in the corner of his alluring eyes. The tears began to slowly fall down his flushed cheeks. He closed his eyes and grabbed Levi’s hand on his neck. 

“Thank you,” he breathed out carefully. 

It was that moment that Levi knew he would never be the same. Maybe this was a mistake, but Levi didn’t care anymore. He wanted Eren- all of him, even if it included his titan self. Levi couldn’t imagine himself without this man in his world. Everything about him brought him peace and happiness. He braced himself for backlash and pressed his thin lips to Eren’s trembling ones. 

Eren’s eyes popped open and fell on Levi’s steely gray ones. Levi placed his other hand on Eren’s neck and pulled him closer to his body. He breathed Eren in and kissed him again. The young titan finally returned the kiss and deepened it with his lips. He pressed himself closer to his Captain and wrapped his arms around his smaller stature.

Levi loved Eren- had loved him from the moment he had first laid eyes on him. He would do everything in his power to protect Eren, even if it cost him his life in the end. He would never give up. He would continue to fight until the second he stopped breathing. Eren was his salvation in this lonely and horrid world. He was brightness when all else was dull and bleak. He felt safe and apart of a family when he was with him. 

They finally broke away, their breathing strained and uneven. 

“Eren, I… I’m sor-,” he gasped out. 

“No,” Eren interjected, a massive grin on his splendid face. He leaned in again and pressed his lips to Levi’s once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment and/or bookmark if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
